my confession
by ninomori
Summary: Cartman x Butters,Stan x Kyle,Tweek xCraig, Butters tells Eric he loves him if you no like then don't read.


Disclaimer: I don't own South Park but I wish I did

Rating: M for later chapters

Summery: butter confesses his love for cartman

Pairings: Stan x Kyle, tweek x Craig, and cartman x butters

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Butters had always liked a certain person but was too afraid to tell him that he did so he admired him from afar. But one day butters decided to stop being suck a wimp and tell this certain person how her felt.

"Um Eric can I talk to you for a moment?" butters asked with a slight blush across his face. "I guess butters whats is it" Eric asked with a smile. "Um Eric i..i love you" butters said then looked down at his shoes. "you what you love me?" Eric said with a slight omg tome in his voice. "y-yeah" butters said trying to find the words he wanted to say to Eric cartman. "d-do you like me?" butters asked as he twittled his thumbs some. "um I –I don't now let me think some" Eric said and walked away leaving butters alone and confused.

Eric didn't know who to talk to about this maybe Stan could help him after all he and Kyle are gay together and have been for sometime. Eric walked up to stan's house and knocked on the door only to be greeted by Stan himself. "hey cartman whats up?" Stan asked with a cherry tone. Stan and Eric have been getting along great since they started middle school.

"um I need to talk to you about something important" Eric said bitting his bottom lip some. "okay cartman come inside" Stan said letting Eric through then closing the door. "so whats wrong" Stan asked with a worried look on his face. "how do you know if you gay?" Eric asked with a slight blush. "no really" Stan said cocking a brow. "im serious Stan ho do you know if you're gay?" Eric asked with a serious look on his face. Stan was shocked by the question I mean he never pictured Eric cartman to be gay.

"okay so what brought this up" Stan asked cocking a brow. "butters came and told me that he loved me" Eric said bitting his lip. "okay do you feel the same way about him" Stan asked with a smile. "I don't know" Eric said honestly. "okay how does he make you feel when you're around him?" Stan asked with a smile. "like I have butterflies" Eric said with a slight smile. "your gay cartman" Stan said with a smile.

"a-are you sure?" Eric asked not sure him self. "well do you want to make sure?" Stan asked with a smile. "yes I do" Eric said with a smile. "okay" Stan said and moved in front of Eric. Stan pressed his lips against cartman's licking his bottom lip a he did so. Eric kissed Stan back opening his mouth to let Stan explore his warm mouth with his tongue, Eric did the same to Stan. After about a minute Stan and Eric pulled apart. "so did that feel weird?" Stan asked whipping his mouth. "no not at all" Eric said with a smile "thanks Stan" Eric said with a smile. "your welcome cartman" Stan said with a smile.

Cartman walked out of Stan's house closing the door behind him as he left. "okay now time to meet butters" Eric said with a smile. Eric walked down by the park where butters was last. As Eric approached the pond he saw butters looking at the water with a blank look on his face. "butters" Eric said with a smile as he sat down next to him. "oh hi Eric" butters said not taking his eyes off the water.

"yes" Eric said with a slight blush. "what" butters asked. "my answer is yes butter I love you too" Eric said with a smile spread across his face. "y-you do?" butters said with a smile. "yes I do butters" Eric said with a smile. Butters leaned his head on Eric's shoulder smiling as he did so.

* * *

Okay my first chapter

I've been reading a lot lately to get better

And I have to say my first fanfiction sucked major ass but I was just starting out with my writing and I was a major noob at this but please review…

Anything is welcome… cookies, flames, comments, and please tips please give me some tips of what other couples you would like to see well…. OWARI


End file.
